All's fair in love and law
by Cullens Conquest
Summary: Despite the things I've seen and done working as a detective, I still have hope my love life will be great. I just had to find her—my one.


Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is a O/S. I may add to it sometime in the future.

* * *

.

.

 **Bella.**

My eyes were focused on the table in front of me, my breathing steady.

 _Stay calm Bella, stay calm and breathe_. I kept up the steady chant in my mind.

A large hand appeared in my vision, pressing down on the tape recorder. When I looked up to see who that hand belonged to, a pair of bright green eyes locked with mine.

"This interview is being recorded and may be used as evidence if a case against you is brought to trial. The time is 2100 hours on Monday, May 12, 2015. This interview is being held at Seattle Southwest Precinct."

As he sat down in front of me, my eyes still on his, I blushed.

"My name is Detective Cullen; I work at Seattle Southwest Precinct. My role today is to interview you in relation to a suspected offense. I will be making notes during the interview—merely for my reference. Also present, is Detective McCarthy."

Tenting his fingers, he looked at me and pursed his lips.

"Can you state your full name, please?"

My hands shook as I spoke. "Isabella Marie Swan."

"And your date of birth?"

"September 13th, 1989."

Observing the detective, I noticed how his messy bronze hair, along with his piercing eyes, made him look very handsome.

"Can you confirm—for the purpose of the tape—there are no other people present in the interview room besides you, Detective McCarthy, and myself?"

"Yes. I mean, um, there are no other people present."

He nodded and smiled at me. "Now, please remember: you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I gulped, focusing on the table in front of me as I felt his eyes on my face.

"You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Anything you do say may be used as evidence. Do you require an attorney Miss Swan?"

"No."

"May I ask why, Miss Swan?"

"I'm just being questioned, right?" My tear-filled eyes flicked to his. "I'm not being charged with anything, am I?"

"No, Miss Swan, you are not being charged. We just have a few questions we need to ask you."

After exhaling deeply, I said,"Okay." I basically knew that since I'd phoned Charlie on my way to the precinct, and he'd talked me through what would happen. Yet I couldn't help being nervous.

"If you change your mind at any point, let me know and I can stop the interview. You can then speak to an attorney by phone or in person." He stood up and walked to another table, grabbing a piece of paper before turning around and facing me. "At the conclusion of this interview, I'll give you some information explaining what happens to the tapes, and how you or your attorney can have access to them." He walked back to where I was and sat down. "Ok, now tell me. Do you know a Jacob Black?"

"Yes, he's my ex-fiancé," I explained, my voice quivering.

"Good, Miss Swan." He nodded and leaned forward. "Do you know his whereabouts?"

"No. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Doesn't it strike you as odd no one has seen or spoken to your fiancé in the last three weeks?"

" _Ex-fiancé_ ," I reiterated. "And I don't know; Jake liked to take off sometimes."

"There was a history of violence in the relationship, wasn't there? Your neighbors made numerous phone calls to the Seattle Police Department over the past year." He leaned back into his chair, his eyes only leaving mine briefly to write in the small notebook he had placed on the table.

"No comment, but what does that have to do with Jake taking off? Is he in trouble?"

His eyebrows furrowed as he took notes, his tongue poked out to lick his bottom lip, which was fascinating to watch. "No, he's not in trouble. His father filed a missing person's report, as did his girlfriend, who also reported her car as stolen. It seems Mr. Black borrowed it without permission."

"Okay. Well"—I shrugged—"I haven't seen Jake."

"When was the last time you saw Mr. Black, Miss Swan?"

"I don't know... A little over two months ago when he went to retrieve the last of his things from my apartment."

"Did you end the relationship on good terms?" He looked at me intently, like he was trying to see into my head.

" _Does any relationship end on good terms_? He cheated on me throughout our relationship, and he wasn't happy with the fact I was the one who ended things between us."

"You maintain you haven't seen him since he went to your apartment to collect the rest of his belongings?"

"No, I haven't seen him since then."

"Your neighbors have reported Mr. Black was seen outside your building last month, around the 8th. You didn't speak to him?"

"No. I had no idea he was outside; he never went up to the apartment."

"Yes, that's what your neighbors said, Miss Swan. He didn't try to contact you? Maybe a phone call?"

I shook my head. "No." Damn, Jake was still a pain in my ass even after our relationship was over.

"When he went to collect his belongings, did he say anything? Maybe he mentioned he was taking a trip?"

"No, but he had no reason to tell me; he's Leah's problem now. I had no reason to question what, where or who he was doing." I'd stopped questioning Jake ages ago.

"Miss Swan," the other detective said, causing me to look over at him. "Do you have any thoughts on his whereabouts?"

"He's probably with another woman. It's his style, and Leah should know that seeing as she was one of his many other women."

"Thank you, Miss Swan. Is there anything you'd like to add before we conclude this interview?" I turned back to Detective Cullen as he spoke, his eyes holding me captive, I shook my head.

"Please let it be known, for the record, that Miss Swan shook her head in a negative motion." Detective Cullen spoke, sending me a small smile.

"Sorry. No, there's nothing more to add." He offers me another smile.

"I'm now handing you the notice explaining what happens to the tapes. The time is now 2130 hours, and the interview is concluded. I'm now switching off the recorder."

Detective Cullen stopped the tape recorder and removed three tapes, explaining one was the master copy, which would be sealed. The second was a copy for any officers working the case, _if there were one_ , and the third would be given to my attorney should I have one in the future.

"Don't worry, Miss Swan, it's just protocol." He handed me a piece of paper and asked me to sign in acknowledgment of the tapes. Then, he gave them to Detective McCarthy, who nodded in my direction and left the room.

"Thank you for your cooperation today, Miss Swan." Detective Cullen stood and offered me his hand. "If I have any more…" He trailed off, clearing his throat when our hands touched and looked down at them.

 _Did he feel the tingle working its way up my arm?_

"If we have any more questions we will contact you." Detective Cullen looked up and stared into my eyes.

"Okay." My voice was low, my eyes never leaving his.

I don't know how long we stood there, not talking, just looking at each other, but Detective McCarthy entering the room broke us apart. I jumped back, feeling a blush warm my cheeks. Sending them both a small smile, I left the precinct still feeling the effects of Detective Cullen.

Pulling my phone out, I called my father since I knew he'd be worried. He had wanted to drive to Seattle once he learned I was being interviewed, but I told him to stay in Forks, he wouldn't have made it here in time anyway.

The phone didn't complete its first ring before he picked up. "Bella!?" he shouted over the phone.

"Calm down, Dad; I'm fine," I said, making my way to the parking lot.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did they find Jake?" Charlie inquired before exhaling deeply.

Once I reached my car, I opened the door and sat, listening while my father got his bearings. "Nothing happened," I explained. "They just asked a few questions, and I'm fine. Detective Cullen was really nice, and no, they haven't found Jake."

"Okay. Well, I spoke to Billy, and he said Leah was the one who told the police Jake might be with you because she thinks you guys are shacking up again."

I snorted. "Unlike Leah, I would never get involved with a man who was in a relationship."

"I know."

"Listen, Dad, I have to go; I'm still in the parking lot. I'll call you when I get back home."

"Okay, honey," Charlie said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay; I promise."

"Good, good. Speak to you soon, sweetheart."

"Bye."

I put the phone in my bag and started the engine. Pulling out of the parking garage, I noticed Detective Cullen watching me. I offered him a smile, which he returned, making my breath catch. Waving briefly at him, I made my way home, cursing my stupidity.

 _As if Detective Cullen would be interested in me._ I imagine he's married to some beautiful model with 2.4 kids. Men like him are never single for too long.

Once I reached my apartment, I started to relax. Although, the thought that Jake was still messing up my life did make me a bit uneasy. I'd met him when I first moved to Forks to live with Charlie. Being the son of my dad's best friend, it was only natural for us to become friends, too. As we got older, though, things eventually turned sexual between us, especially since Jake is good looking. Then, at twenty-two, he proposed.

I should have known agreeing to marry him was a terrible idea. Yes, I cared about Jake—loved him even—but it wasn't that all-consuming, make-your-heart-skip-a-beat love. I only cared about him as a friend, so our relationship was comfortable, and I should have ended it, but I thought my feelings would change. Unfortunately, they didn't, causing Jake to grow cold.

He began snapping at me for the littlest of things, and he'd disappear for days. He wasn't cut out for the city life, and that just brought forth more reasons as to why we shouldn't have been together. He would stay at the Rez, and I figured he needed to be there not only for his father but for himself. What I found out later was he liked to visit the Rez so he could fuck Leah.

When I attempted to end our relationship, Jake snapped and slapped me. I was shocked at first, deciding it was definitely in my best interest that we end things. Unfortunately, I was a coward. I didn't follow through, and after Jake apologized for the hundredth time, I forgave him. Our relationship quickly grew more volatile, and while he never put his hands on me again, he developed a short fuse. Jake would often scream at me over the smallest of things, and often liked to call me names. Making me feel worthless was his favorite thing to do, which still upsets me to this day since I allowed myself to be treated that way.

My ringing phone interrupted my thoughts. It was probably Charlie making sure I arrived home safe.

Without checking my caller ID, I answered immediately. "Hello."

"Bella!" my mother shrieked.

I bit back a groan. I was not in the mood to deal with her. "Hi, mom, how are you?"

Thank god she didn't know about today.

"I'm great! Phil and I are thinking about going on a cruise. Can you imagine it? I can't wait! I'm so excited!" She hardly took a breath between her words. "How's Jake? Did you finally wise up and forgive him? I told you, Isabella: men like Jake have needs, and maybe if you kept him happy in the bedroom, he wouldn't go looking for it somewhere else."

I hated that even though Jake was the one who messed up, my mother still thought it was something I did wrong.

"Mom, I told you Jake and I are through. I'm not going to forgive him."

"Don't take that tone with me. You're not getting any younger, Bella. You know Pamela? Well, she just came back from her son's wedding in Bermuda. Can you imagine it? I think it would be the perfect place for you to get married. What do you think?"

God, even though she was hundreds of miles away, she still had the ability to give me a headache. Renee has never failed at anything in life, so the thought of her daughter being truly disappointing in the bedroom, causing her fiancé to stray, was something her mind couldn't comprehend. No matter how many times I told her it had nothing to do with me, that Jake was just a cheating asshole, she still proceeded to tell me how to win Jake back. I recently started to receive magazines articles in the mail, all pertaining to sex.

I sighed. "I think you're crazy."

" _Crazy_? Isabella, Jacob is a good man. I can't believe you ended your relationship. He made one mistake and you're lucky he—"

"Mother, _please_ ," I said cooly, stopping Renee's tirade. "I'm tired, and I've already told you Jacob and I are never getting back together. _Leave it alone_."

"Fine," my mother snapped. "I'll speak to you next week. Goodbye."

Before I could say anything else, she hung up on me. _God,_ she was hard work.

Grabbing the bottle of wine from the fridge, I made my way to the couch. And, as I began drinking straight from the bottle, I burst into tears.

 _Why did these things always happen to me?_

That night, I cried myself to sleep.

.

.

 **Edward.**

"Looking forward to the weekend off? Any plans? Hot dates?" Emmett asked.

I looked at him and laughed. The big guy looked ridiculous trying to wiggle his eyebrows.

"No plans," I replied. "I'm going grocery shopping on my way home so I don't have to leave the apartment all weekend."

Lounging around in my boxers and drinking beer was the only plan I had, and nothing was going to change that.

Emmett nodded. "Sounds good, Ed. I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

Emmett patted me on the back before running to his car, no doubt eager to see Rose. The past couple of weeks had been hectic, causing us both to look forward to having the weekend off.

Driving to the grocery store, I thought back to the last time I dated anyone. I wasn't into casual sex—I did that in college and didn't enjoy it that much then. I knew what I wanted, which is what my parents have, so I longed to meet the love of my life and live happily ever after.

Despite the things I've seen and done in my line of work, I still have hope my love life will be great. I just had to find her—my one.

Thinking about that person caused my thoughts to drift to Isabella Swan. My god; I've never had such an instant attraction to any woman before. Sure, I've found women hot, beautiful even, but Isabella exceeded any of those previous women's beauty.

 _She was a vision._

Her big, brown eyes matched her long hair, which fell in waves down her back, contrasting greatly with her pale skin. And although she had the face of an angel, Bella had a body made for sin, causing myself to struggle not to touch her during her interview. Emmett could tell something was wrong with me throughout it.

He's been my friend for years, so he could clearly see I was losing the plot. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her and I could feel his eyes on me the whole time I was speaking to her. _Probably wondering why It looked like I was about to pounce over the table and attack the poor woman._

When she looked at me with tears in her eyes, it took every ounce of control I had not to grab her up in a bone crushing hug. I wanted to comfort her. I had never felt like that before and it was both exciting and disturbing at the same time.

Once I touched her I thought I would embarrass myself. It felt like an electric current had passed through us; her skin was so soft and the urge to kiss her just intensified.

Looking into those brown eyes; I found myself lost in their depth, their beauty. Her pouty lips were begging to be kissed, sucked, licked, and I longed to feel them against my own. It was probably a good thing that there was no case to pursue. I don't think I could be in the same room as her again without combusting. It had been almost two weeks since I interviewed her, and my thoughts have been constantly drifting to her since.

Was she okay? Had that asshole Black come back? I thought about calling her. Maybe I could ask her out. I wasn't on the Black case anymore ― the only reason Emmett and I interviewed her was because there was no one else available.

Parking in the store lot, I grabbed a cart and headed into the store. One thing I definitely needed was beer; I planned on spending the weekend catching up on football with a cold beer in my boxer shorts.

Rounding the corner of an aisle, I froze. There; in front of me, holding a bottle of wine was Isabella. She hadn't seen me yet and I was able to fully take in her beauty.

My eyes worked their way up her legs and over her magnificent ass, that I just wanted to take a bite out of. When I finally made my way to her face I had to smile, she looked adorable with her tongue was poked out between her lips ― she was clearly trying to decide which one to get. I watched her pick another bottle up and bite her lip. _My god I was hard from just looking at her._

Making my way over; I crept up behind her, placing my lips near her ear, I spoke. "That Chardonnay is terrible, don't get that."

She flinched and whirled around to face me taking a step back. Before I could open my mouth to apologize, she spoke.

"Detective Cullen! Hi." She bit her lip, looking at me from under her eyelashes.

"Miss Swan," I smiled at her, my eyes fixed on her lip. "How are you?"

"I'm good detective. You?" I took a step closer to her unable to deal with the small distance between us.

"It's Edward, Miss Swan, and I'm good. I'm looking forward to a few days off." I clenched my hands into fists so I wouldn't reach out and touch her like I wanted to.

"Edward," She sighed my name quietly, making me shiver. "You can call me Bella!"

"Bella," I spoke her name reverently, _Bella. Beautiful. How fitting_.

"So is the wine for a special occasion? Hot date?" _I hope she didn't catch my growl on the word date._

She snorted shaking her head, "No. No hot date, I just thought I'd treat myself. Sad, huh! Drinking alone on the weekend."

"Not at all, I was just heading for the beer myself." I grinned at her, hoping my next suggestion wouldn't freak her out. "Why don't we have a drink together?"

She looked shocked for a moment and before I could take back my offer, she sent me a stunning smile that made her face light up. Nodding her head she spoke, "When?"

"Tomorrow? I would love for it to be tonight but I don't think I would be much company after the day I've had." _I would hate to fall asleep on her_.

"Tomorrow's great! Here," she pulled her cell phone out and held it out to me. "Put your number in…" She froze, her eyes going wide. "I'm so sorry! God, how desperate must I seem?" She groaned, and my dick twitched.

I snatched the cell from her hands before she could change her mind; _there was no way I was passing up the opportunity to get her number_. Entering my number I called my cell. "Not desperate at all. I'm glad you asked because I was sure to fuck it up when I asked for yours " ―I sent her a wink― "And I promise it was only a matter of time before I did."

I watched as the blush moved down her neck disappearing under her shirt. _I wonder how far down it went_. Shaking my head, I clenched my teeth, fighting back the urge to kiss her. _My god, this woman was so sexy_! She had bewitched me, and I don't think I would have it any other way.

We stood staring into each other's eyes, neither one of us moved, until I yawned. My eyes closed, breaking the connection, and her giggle met my ears. Opening my eyes, I found a sweet smile on her face.

"You're tired Edward. You should go home and get some rest." I shook my head. I didn't want to leave her just yet, another yawn escaped my mouth, making her giggle turn into a full blown laugh. "Don't be so stubborn, you can call me tomorrow, and we can arrange our date then," her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "Sorry, you didn't say it was a date."

I stepped as close as I could get and cupped her cheeks; bringing my lips close to hers, "It's a date baby, I can promise you that!" I placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. I hoped like hell she wouldn't slap me for being too forward with the kiss and the pet name.

Then; I took a step back, If I didn't I was likely to take it too far. I would like to, at least, take her on a date before I kissed her properly. "Come on, let's finish our shopping. That way, tomorrow will arrive that much faster." Her smile was shy, but I couldn't see anything that indicated she was unhappy with my actions.

We finished the rest of our shopping together making small talk. I learned she worked at the local library and loved to read the classics. She was soft-spoken and very sweet.

Once I had helped her put her groceries in the trunk of her car I turned to face her. "I'm going to go before I do something completely inappropriate by kissing you up against your car! My mother would not be happy with me if I didn't, at least, take you to dinner first."

Laughing; she stood up on her tiptoes and placed a slow, sweet kiss on my cheek. "Tomorrow," she whispered, opening her car door. I made sure she was inside and on her way before I headed for my car, a spring in my step and a huge motherfucking smile on my face.

 _Tomorrow I have a date with Isabella Swan, and I was one lucky bastard!_

~Ll~

Knocking on the door, I took a deep breath and held it.

The door opened and I felt like someone had knocked the breath out of me.

There, standing in front of me was a goddess; her hair was curled and pulled back from her face on one side, she only had a small amount of makeup on, except for her lips, which were painted a deep red. My eyes worked down her body which looked sinful in the black knee length dress and the modestly heeled shoes.

I had to bite my lip to keep me from groaning out loud.

Meeting her eyes, I smiled, loving the blush that appeared on her cheeks, "You look… beautiful."

She nervously brushed her hands down her dress.

"Thank you. You look beautiful too... I mean handsome." She stammered.

Stepping forward, I placed a kiss on her cheek, "Thank you, baby."

Her smile was sweet. "So where are we going?" she looked at me shyly from under her long lashes as she spoke.

"Dinner. Then let's see where the night takes us." I sent her a wicked grin and she laughed, her body instantly relaxing.

Dinner was great; we talked about everything from our childhood to our dreams. I learned a little more about the dynamic between her and Jacob during their relationship. We didn't go in depth, I didn't want to talk about her ex on our first date. I had read the reports of domestic violence that had been reported by her neighbors, and I didn't want that to become a topic of conversation.

She was absolutely gorgeous and I was on the receiving end of many envious looks from the other male diners.

Now, I was looking into fear filled eyes, "It's just dancing Bella."

"I don't move. No! I can't move."

"What?"

"I don't dance because I can't! Dancing is for people like you ⎯ who seem to be born with grace. I would just make a fool of myself." Her eyes were wide.

"Now you're being silly. You do know this isn't a contest. You don't have to impress anyone. Let's just go out there and have fun."

"Edward, I can't ⎯" I didn't wait for her to finish her sentence; grabbing her hand I pulled her to the dance floor. We had decided to have a drink before I took her home, both of us not wanting to end our time together yet.

She was in for a shock when she saw my dance moves. I may be agile on my feet, but I was a hopeless dancer. I had no rhythm at all.

I started to move; dancing around her, moving my hips and arms around in some clumsy out of sync rhythm. Her eyes opened wide in shock, and she bit her lip ⎯ obviously trying to contain her laughter. Grabbing her hand, I spun her, she tripped slightly but caught herself. Placing a hand on her hip, I pulled her close to me, my hand still clutching hers.

I pulled our hips close, my left hand on her hip, guiding her movements.

"Maybe you just need someone to show you how it's done." We rocked our hips together. "It doesn't have to be perfect, we just have to have fun."

By the end of the night, we were both sweaty and exhausted.

We were now at that awkward point of the date: we had reached the ⎯do we or don't we kiss part of the night.

We were standing in front of her door, and I was trying to figure out if she was open to a goodnight kiss. Leaning forward I placed a kiss on her cheek, as I pulled away, two tiny hands grabbed my face and pulled my head down.

Her lips met mine in a slow ⎯ unsure kiss, and that was all it took. I was like a man possessed. Throwing myself into the kiss ⎯ I pushed her up against the wall ⎯ taking everything she was willing to give. Her leg came up over my hip and I grabbed it in my hand. _God, how I wanted her_. I wanted to go inside her apartment and worship her body all night.

It took everything ounce of control I had in me to pull away; placing a couple of small kisses to her lips, I dropped her leg and took a step back, enjoying the look of hunger in her eyes. She wanted me too, and that was all I needed to know. I would do this the right way. The way my mother would want me to. I would date Bella before we made love.

"Goodnight, baby." ⎯ I placed three more kisses on her lips ⎯ "Go inside before we do something we'll both regret."

"Goodnight," she panted, opening her door and letting herself in.

 _Best fucking date ever._

.

.

 **Bella.**

Edward and I had been dating for three months now. There has been a lot of kissing and touching, but we haven't gone all the way. _Hopefully, tonight will be the night_. There was something I needed to tell him first.

 _I loved him! I loved him more than anything and I needed him to know_.

I knew I loved him on our fourth date.

 _We had been in the park eating hotdogs when he ran to a lady selling flowers. Returning; flower in hand, he got down on one knee, holding the flower out._

" _One half of me is yours, the other half yours._

 _Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours,_

 _And so all yours."_

 _He blushed slightly. "Did I get that right?" My heart was going crazy. How did I get so lucky?_

 _Leaning down I kissed him. "It was perfect." I can't believe he learned Shakespeare for me, looking down at him still kneeling, I knew I would never find anyone who would complete me like he does. He was my life and I couldn't imagine spending a single day without him. I was in love with Edward Cullen and I wouldn't change a single thing._

The sound of my apartment door opening brought me out of my thoughts and I was able to focus on the conversation I was having.

"You hear me, Bella. Don't ⎯ _"_

"I'm sorry dad. I have to go, Edward just got back with dinner." I placed the phone down on the table⎯turning the ringer off. I turned and watched Edward place the Chinese takeout on the table.

"I got all your favorites, baby." He pulled two plates out of the cupboard and started to plate up.

"Thank you, Detective Cullen," His groan sounded through the room and I laughed; he loved it when I called him detective.

"You, baby, are a bad girl. Maybe I should punish you." He came over to me and started placing kisses down my neck.

"Edward?" _Time to bite the bullet_.

"Yeah," he pulled back to look at me.

"Take me to my bedroom."

"You sure?" His voice was hopeful and I nodded, placing kisses wherever my lips could reach.

"I'm sure." I needed this before I told him ⎯ it might be the only chance I get.

In one swift move he had me up into his arms; with my legs wrapped around his waist, he carried me into my bedroom while I continued to place kisses everywhere I could reach.

Kicking the door open he entered my bedroom and placed me on the bed. He reached for my shirt, pulling it over my head and throwing it somewhere behind him. Carefully, he pushed me onto my back. "Stay there, baby."

His hands worked at my jeans; unbuttoning them, he slowly pulled them down my legs, dropping them onto the floor.

"God, you are so beautiful." He bit his lip; his eyes roaming over my body, taking everything in. "Remove your bra."

I did as I was told; unclasping it and throwing it behind me before laying back down. He removed my panties and rolled me over onto my front. His hands rubbed over my shoulders, his mouth kissing up my spine, his tongue darting out to taste my skin.

I was so turned-on I started to rub against the bed. I moaned out loud when his hands grabbed my ass; massaging my buttocks, causing me to squirm even more. His mouth worked down to the bottom of my spine. Then he bit one of my ass cheeks ⎯ making me flinch a little, no doubt he had left a mark.

"Please, Edward." He kissed where he had bitten.

"Turn over, baby." He murmured, his voice low and rough. _God! could this man be any sexier._

As soon as I was on my back, he was on me; his mouth placing kisses down my neck. His hands massaged my breasts ⎯ twisting and pulling at my nipples.

Removing one hand from my breasts, he ran it down over my stomach ⎯ slipping two fingers between my folds.

"So wet, baby," he added more pressure, making me moan. Then slipped both fingers inside of me.

He seemed to know what I needed and without a word he slid down my body; parting my legs he held open my lips. Leaning down; he began to flick his tongue against my clit.

He swirled it around and begun to pump his fingers in and out of me, grazing his teeth against my clit, his fingers stopped.

"Please! don't stop!" I panted; I was so close.

"Don't worry baby," he murmured. "You're going to come now, aren't you?" His words alone, nearly sent me over the edge; then the tip of his tongue flicked against my clit ⎯ his fingers moved faster, making me scream.

The pleasure surged through my body, making the tips of my toes and fingers tingle.

"So sexy. God! How did I get so lucky?" He stood and removed his clothes. My eyes took in his lean, muscled body. _My god I loved his tattoos_.

I started to tremble when he leaned forward ⎯his hands slowly worked up over my legs: my stomach, my rib cage, and finally my breast. My eyes drifted closed as he kissed me; his hands now on either side of my body. I opened my legs wider and felt the tip of his erection nudging its way between my folds. I thrust upwards, desperate to have him inside of me. One of his hands moved to hold my hips still ⎯ then he pushed inside me; slowly, groaning out in pleasure. His green eyes watching me intently.

He teased me, slipping the head of his erection in and out a few times before thrusting forward. My breath left me and I gasped for air as his hips moved, he bent his arm, pressing the length of his body against mine. His mouth was against my ear as he thrust in and out. I could hear his pants and low moans, making my stomach clench. His tongue licked my ear and I moaned.

"I want you to make me come," He whispered.

I was already on the edge, but hearing his rough voice whisper in my ear pushed me over it. His hips gained more speed and he threw his head back. I watched the muscles of his neck tighten and strain, groaning in pleasure, as he swiveled his hips one last time before shuddering through his climax.

Panting and exhausted, we both moved under the sheets. Laying my head on his chest, I ran my fingers over his arm, following the intricate tattoo he had there.

It was some time later when I spoke.

"Edward."

"Mmm…" His hand started to stroke my hair.

My voice shook with nerves. "I need to tell you something."

I felt him move and decided I needed to stand up. I needed to keep some distance between us. If he reacted badly to what I had to say I didn't want to be in his arms when it happened. I stood; grabbed my robe from the back of my bedroom door and put it on.

"Bella! What?" He sat up, looking at me puzzled.

"Please, Edward! Please just let me get this out." I watched his hand run through his hair; his troubled eyes following my movements as I paced the room. "Just don't interrupt until I finish. If you want to leave after that. Then I understand."

"Okay, baby." He offered me what I'm sure was to be a reassuring smile.

Tears started to run down my cheeks. Taking a deep breath, I stopped pacing and looked at him.

"I killed Jake." I wiped my eyes, watching as his widened. My voice lowered to almost a whisper. "It was dark. I went for a walk to clear my head. One minute I was walking through the trees at the end of the street. The next; I was being dragged deeper into the woods, a hand covering my mouth." I started to pace again, "I didn't know what he wanted, but he was so drunk. I thought I could talk him down."

"Bella ⎯"

"Please, Edward. Please just let me get it out." He nodded. "He had a knife. I don't know what he planned to do. He just kept talking about how much he hated me ⎯ How much he wished he had never met me. He pushed me against a tree and placed one of his hands around my throat. It all happened so fast. I saw he had placed the knife in his pocket and grabbed it. The next thing I knew; I had stabbed him, not once, but three times."

"Bella!"

"I watched him die." I whispered the words, but they still sounded loud to my ears. "Then I came home, I came home and I showered. I sat in my shower for hours." ⎯ I gasped between tears ⎯ "I didn't know what to do. I couldn't call the police. I knew I would be charged. I fucking sat there and watched the life drain out of him."

" _Bella._ " Edwards whisper broke me.

"I'm so sorry!" I fell to the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest and started to rock. "I'm so sorry Edward."

I heard him leave the bed; raising my head, I watched him kneel in front of me.

"Bella. Where's Jake now?"

"I buried him." Wiping more tears; I looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry Edward, I'm sorry, but I love you. I love you and I couldn't stand lying to you any longer."

"Bella, listen to me," Large hands cupped my face. "Where did you bury him?"

"In the woods, I buried him where he died."

He placed a kiss on my forehead. "Charlie helped, didn't he?"

Jumping up, I pushed him away. "What!? No! I did it. I did it all on my own. No one helped me!" I shouted, between hiccups.

"That's why he isn't too happy with you dating me; he didn't want me to find out. He's trying to protect you."

"No." I shook my head.

Grabbing hold of my arms; he pulled me close, as he kissed my lips I closed my eyes, savoring the moment. _I was sure to lose him now_.

"I'll fix it, don't worry." My eyes opened in shock.

"W-w-w… What?" I stammered.

After kissing me again; he pulled back to look into my eyes. "I love you, Bella. I knew I loved you on our first date when you danced with me. I love you and I will fix this. Don't be scared, I'll make sure no one finds out."

"Edward. No." I grabbed his hands. "You can't."

Ignoring what I just said; he kisses me again. "I love you, baby." He turns, still naked and grabs my cell phone. Pressing a few buttons he places it to his ear, walking over to me, he places a single kiss my forehead. "I'll fix it."

Walking out of my bedroom; he speaks into the phone.

"Charlie. We need to talk!"


End file.
